narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Black's Flight
The sun's rays beamed upon Takigakure, but each were limited to a certain area. However, the places it did touch, would probably roast. This was due to the large tree that covered Taki, and it's openings through its leaves. It was a fine sight, nothing rare of Taki, but always enjoyable. The children ran through villages, some together, some by themselves. But all...having fun in their own way. The sweet aroma of Kyotsu's main shop, pranced its way throughout then entire village, and even to the headquarters of a significant man. Smashing papers on the desk, with attempts to straighten them, a man sighed of relief. He sat criss-cross on a nimbus of sand, and in his lap was his little sister. To his right, a firm man, Raido was his name stood facing nothing but the door. Even a bite from some weird Aburame Clan bug probably wouldn't move him. Raido was actually Shingi's most loyal comrade of Taki if not the entire shinobi world. He gave Raido one task; to be his Right Hand Man. The man straightening the papers stopped, then laid them on the table. The little girl that played in his hair jumped down, as she proceeded to leave the room, going to attend to her sister. The sand was used as a replacement for a chair, bring all more comfortable. The man's nimbus of sand pulled back from the desk. He turned around, and headed for the balcony, which doors were wide open. While his right hand man, still stood stiff. Reaching the balcony, the moon inhaled deeply, then exerted out. "Raido, no need for you to be serious all the time." The man states, as his stomach growled for some food. "You're right Lord Shingi, I should probably chill out. But if terror creeps in, I'll be the one you dish out..." Moving his hands weirdly, and making unneeded body movements, Raido's words flowed from his mouth like a rap. Rhyme without making sense. A feature he did inherit from his . It was indeed confirmed, that the man flying on sand was Shingi, the villages Takikage. A title he inherited after the village became the sixth great village. With power to be even acknowledged by the other villages. While it was a title to be worthy of, perhaps it wasn't the exact one he had been looking for. Or to say the least...even wanted of his own free will. But he couldn't complain, his only true objective was to keep these people safe no matter what the cause was. It was as if he were still in Konoha, running with those that called him a heathen yet he still looked up to them. Only wanting to further surpass them, and show then up, without having to result to extreme measures. "Shingi my lord, today is the day that, that Samiya chick is supposed to arrive. Ahhh, yeah." Raido rhymed. This time adding much more body movements than before. Just barely making more sense that his last time. Shingi looked over the balcony, sighing a bit more. "Yeah, I've told the police force to bring her here when she arrives. No need for our civilians to think she is a threat to any degree. There are just a few things I want to note about her is all." On the other hand, the gates of the village appeared to be quite...odd to the young woman behind them. She was a woman of beauty, that much was to be said. However, the beauty was...tainted by the experiences that the woman held. One could immediately deduce from her current expression that she was bemused; she was held in suspicion of illegal activities, something which infuriated her greatly. The flower in her right eye, almost as if responding to this, glowed with a bright pink. "I told you...I am a mercenary named Tsubasa. I have been hired by your Takikage for a mission." She had told the guards, who had eyed her with...less than honorable intentions. "You? Hired by our Lord Takikage? For what, prostitution!?" One of the guards told her, while the other laughed at him. The woman's anger reached a certain plateau. Her chakra was visible to the two moronic Shinobi who stood in front of her and it would not go to waste. Instantly, the two guards were blown aback by a powerful gusts of wind, smashing into the buildings nearby as the woman simply walked in without any shame. This woman, while known as Tsubasa, was in fact regarded - at some point - as the Sixth Kazekage. She was the Playwright; her name was Samiya. And she wasn't here to fool around at all. "That should teach them a lesson..." The woman thought to herself, waiting for authorities to arrive so she could explain the situation at hand. Shingi began to sniff around, and suddenly he halted. "No need for me to say but you can probably tell. That there is a dangerous wind, chiming our bell." This time Raido lacked the unneeded movements but kept his rhymes. "Yeah I smelled her upon exerts." Shingi stated, jumping over the ledge of his balcony, and just before landing to the ground his sand reformed into another nimbus. Acting as a pillow that caught him. He moved throughout the village, looking for Samiya. He could tell the distribution in smell between chakra natures through his technique, and that furious wind, would blow by his senses so easily. The residents had spun out of control upon seeing the nature of the events that just occurred. From afar, the public had stared at Samiya with a cruel gaze. Some Genin and Chūnin had even been ready with weapons in their hands in case something else happened. Meanwhile, Samiya simply stood in the center of the crowd. Sighing with little shame, she closed her eyes for but a moment. Noticing, within the air that a large quantity of chakra was coming towards her location, Samiya had opened her eyes and stayed still once again. She really could not be bothered to make even more of a fuss, and would simply allow the leader of this village to take care of the problem - if he was even worth calling that. He could hear the concerns of others. The clinks and clanks of weapons being drawn was like melody to his ears. "Did she really have to go to such extremes." Shingi stated, hopping off of his sand that now sand as a wall behind him. Shingi was able to deduce the woman with ease. People literally cleared the path as she moved: I don't there was a easier way to stand out. "Now now Tsubasa, did you have to make your appearance that known. You know how hard it is reconstruct these days." Shingi sighed again, head nearly about to fall out. "Don't make excuses, Takikage. If you're so concerned about reconstruction, discipline those pathetic excuses of Shinobi you have as your guards to not be lecherous idiots on duty. They have the night for that sort of idiocy." Samiya, in the guise of Tsubasa, grunted at the two guards who looked down with their heads in shame. "Nevertheless, I am a bit tired of creating a scene. Shall we go somewhere a little less exposed, Takikage?" "Are those the words we are choosing to play with." Shingi stated, as he got closer to Samiya, but keeping his distance until he was in range. The two would vanished reappearing in a dimension of a blank campus. Shingi with his mastery over Space-Time allowed him to move through the continuum. And with the Creation of All Things, Shingi created a dimension that allowed himself and his opponents to fight at free will. "This is a blank dimension, let's see what we can do." "A blank dimension...this isn't going to be pretty." The woman thought to herself, before confronting Shingi with a pint of arrogance in her tone. "Will this not affect your chakra reserves? Should you truly be wasting such a precious skill on such a pointless battle?" Samiya looked around, realizing that the dimension truly was, "blank." She did not say anything else, and simply heightened her concentration in case something unexpected happened. Dimensional Collision Chuckling, Shingi crossed his arms. "Shinobi these days have near unlimited fucking chakra." Shingi answered, mocking how over zealous the world had become. Using the sand that covered his back, he commanded it to rain over Tsubasa, like hail from a heavy rain storm. "Lord Gaara's skills..." Samiya noted and instantaneously managed to avoid the torrential downpour of sand through shuffling to the left and right. The woman would give no opportunity for Shingi to trap her with the sand skills he possessed, knowing full well the danger they possessed. Maintaining a slight level of concentration over her flow of chakra through a simple hand seal, however, allowed for numerous cherry blossom petals to appear around her location, acting similarly to her opponent's sand. Keeping her composure, Samiya continued to "senselessly" avoid the attacks thrown at her, waiting for an opportune moment to dispel the sand used against her. While she moved left and right Shingi took note, smiling a bit, before he made a mock. "I like the way you dance, girl." This refered to his old friend that used to refer to nearly everything as dancing. With each movement, Shingi swiped his hand numerous amounts of times, using an immense force of kinetic energy to passed through Samiya. This was a display of Shingi using his mastery of equilibrium, a complex style of fighting which people usually would need years of experience to master. Shingi, studied while he was young. Creating a barrage of wave lengths, that were technically transparent. It wasn't chakra at all, just pure kinetic energy being exerted. His target however were her ears, and from the her place it would, or should, seem like he was scathing at the air like a psychopath, but he wasn't. "He diverted his attention from the sand. I can't see or sense anything, however...I have to be cautious!" Samiya, with caution, sent numerous petals in front of her being. Knowing that some sort of force was being inflicted towards her, the petals lost their form, causing a massive wall of galeforce winds to separate the two combatants temporarily. Meanwhile, Samiya concentrated and formed the tips of threads on her fingers, waiting for the appropriate moment to use them to her advantage as she dashed around the battlefield, disallowing his movements to get a hold of her. "Fine, I'll dance along with her." Shingi thought, swaying left and right, his arms stilling swinging letting off the waves from his swings, his initial plan would still be engaged. Springing into the air, he wanted to add some flavor, and as he came down to the ground he landed on his palms. Now, he came at Samiya, at an unpredictable style, rarely seen. His began to spin on one hand, and his legs outward, spinning and resembling the blades of a helicopter. This, was the unique style of martial arts, known as the Capoeira. In the process, he shot of move waves, to add onto its more untraceable side. Noticing that her opponent jumped into the air, Samiya ensured that nothing more would happen to her by manipulating the pre-existing wind she created through the expansion of her petals. Through a simple hand seal, Samiya directed that very wind towards her own body into a cylindrical shape. The immense speed of these currents would undoubtedly repel any force that came near them, leaving Samiya secure for a brief period of time at least. However, she focused her efforts on ensuring that she was able to catch Shingi's unpredictable combat style and, as such, began to focus considerably.